Survivor
by Rio Skyron
Summary: In the wake of defeating Marko, Courier Six runs into Khagan, the Syndicate boss, and in their tussle, the Portal Tranponder gets struck and they both sent to Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**So still not able to retrieve that file of Outlaws from my external Hardrive. And now I'm in a fallout mood. This is an idea that has been swimming in my head for a while now, so I might as well execute it while I'm in a fallout mood. I will say this about my unfinished chapter of Outlaws though. Clover's existence is the most ironic thing ever for me, and I'm not just saying that because he and Outlaws Six happen to have the same kind of semblance.**

**Anyway I Give you Survivor. Fans of NVB and Someguy's other mods should like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Fallout. They are owned by Monty Oum and Bethesda.**

(Frosthill)

Marko was laying on the ground, just cling to what life he had left. He had lost. In this clash of Legend's Courier Six's resolve was stronger than his. Six started limping towards him, with Sweet Revenge pulled out and he pointed it at Marko. Six was decked out in his blackjack duster, breathing mask (which he needed now more than ever) and Sun glasses.

"You know you were right Marko," said Six, "We are indeed not so different, but there is one thing that separate's you and me."

At Marko's quizzical look Six continued, "There is a line which we should not cross for beyond it there is no redemption, I know where that line is you do not and that is where we differ."

With that he fired the final shot and killed Marko, and the tale of the Man in Black came to an end. Six picked up Marko's pistol Old Scratch, partly because it was a useful weapon, and partly to remind himself of his own dark side, and to make sure he doesn't end up like Marko.

Because he feared Marko was right, he was just one bad day away from becoming him.

(Thorne's shack)

Six limped through the door, "Alright Thorne I'm ready to…" he stopped and saw a horrible sight. Thorne was dead, with a bullet hole in his head.

And there was a man with white hair in a black suit, "I've been awaiting you Courier," said the man turning around. "I told you I would make you pay for what you did to Zimmer."

Six pulled out Sweet Revenge and Old Scratch, "Khagan," said Six.

Khagan smirked, "In the flesh, but honestly in your state, even you would struggle to take me out, in fact I'll let you in on a little tidbit," he said pulling out trench knives, "I'm the mastermind behind Brookshire's betrayal," with that Six grit his teeth, "But I needed to be sure of your death so I decided to come myself, and I'm glad I did, after all if you want a job done right, you do it yourself."

Six screamed as they lunged at each other. In a flash of guns and knives, Six realized he need to recover so he pulled out his portal transponder out to escape to big mountain, but Khagan sliced it as it was charging and they both got wide-eyed as the device exploded and engulfed them both in a bright light.

(6 months later- Undisclosed location)

Blanco Muerto just entered his home. He was Black-haired, black-eyed young man with a white suite and blue tie. He lived alone in a log cabin in the middle of a remote location. The reason for this? He was a serial killer. He especially loved killing females, and raping them, especially after using his semblance to drain them of their aura. In fact he had just buried a little girl out in the woods.

Nobody knew of his involvement for sure, and the phew who suspected him didn't know where he loved. He hung up his hat and coat and entered the kitchen to make eggs and bacon. He glanced at the door to his basement where he usually kept his victims till he was bored with them wondering who would be next. Perhaps that girl he saw in the dust store with the Silver Eyes.

Before he could continue further, he heard the sound of can opening. Then the sound of drinking. He heard the sound come from his office, so he cautiously made his way there. He can't let people disturb his peaceful life. Perhaps it was some kid who got lost, or a hiker. As long as it wasn't…

"Blanco Muerto," said the last voice Blanco wanted to hear from figure sitting in his chair with his feet on his desk and one of his beer cans on the desk.

The figure took his feet of, "I normally don't go through people's drinks, but you were not and an easy man to find," said the Blanco knew as the bounty hunter Courier Six. He had gotten a reputation in the last few months. He thought of running but Six had a gun pointed at him. "I wouldn't run if I were you," said Six.

Six pulled out a photo and placed in on the desk, "Approach the desk closely and look at the photo, no Sudden moves or I shoot your knee caps."

Blanco gulped and did as instructed. As soon as he got there Six asked, "Do you recognize this woman?" he asked, and Blanco was shocked as he did recognize her, particularly because of her white robe and silver eyes. He had found her after she was mauled by Grimm.

"Do you know her name?" asked Six. Blanco Gulped as he never bothered to learn the names of his victims. "Her name was Summer Rose, mother of two and a wife," said Six cocking his pistol Sweet Revenge, "And she was someone with powerful friends," said Six as Blanco's eyes widened, "Friends so powerful they went out of their way to hire me to track you down," said Six.

"Like I said, you're a hard man to find, but I always find my prey, nobody escapes me," said Six pointing the pistol at Blanco Muerto, "Now I want you to turn around and face me, as I like to look my targets in the eye," said Six as Blanco turned around and was now facing the gun, "Normally I charge for this sort of thing, and effort it took to track you would have raised my prices, but this, I'll do for free," said Six as he pulled the Trigger.

(Vale- Mojave Express)

Ozpin was on his way to meet Ruby Rose at the police station, but he had a stop to make first. The Bounty-Hunting firm Mojave Express. Weird name yes, but he wasn't judging. The bounty hunter he had hired had reported in saying Blanco Muerto had been dealt with so he went in and saw Six himself at his desk.

"So it's done?" asked Ozpin. Six through a finger on the table. "Blanco Muerto has become El Muerto." Ozpin smirked, Six may have a reputation as a ruthless killer, but if you got to know him you knew he had a sense of humor and snark.

"So how much do I owe you?" asked Ozpin.

"Nothing," said Six surprising Ozpin, "This one was on the house."

Ozpin went wide eyed but then smiled.

"Well I can't let a young man like you go unrewarded for a noble deed, so how would like to become a student at Beacon Academy?"

Six was about to retort but Ozpin cut him off, "I know you're doing well for yourself as a Bounty Hunter, but you could be so much more, tell you what, school doesn't start for another few months. If you show up I will have my answer."

And with that Ozpin walked off.

(Mistral)

Khagan was smoking a cigarette when his scroll rang.

"This is K," he said.

"_Mr. K,_" said a cheerful voice which Khagan knew could only belong to Roman Torchwick who was currently running the Vale Branch of the Remnant Syndicate. "_The last dust robbery didn't go as planned, as a certain girl in a red hood made trouble and our partner was forced to intervene._"

Khagan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "_I really hate to ask this but I need more men, our partner has brought in the White Fang, but I need help I know I can trust, and Junior's men just aren't cutting it._"

"I'll send my men if it means we don't have to rely as much on those animals," said Khagan, "Now don't call me again unless it's important."

With that he ended the call and turned towards a dart board with a picture of Courier Six on it, he threw a knife and hit the bullseye.

**And that is the first chapter. So can anyone guess who Blanco Muerto is supposed to based off of? So Khagan and Six ended up in different places on Remnant and do not no where either of the two are. BTW MasakoX's cover of Chase is a very fitting theme for this version of Six.**

**Anyway If you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review, it really does help out a lot.**


	2. Meetings

**So I forgot to add this in the last chapter, but here are the pairing options.**

**Lucky Black Cat – Six x Blake**

**Gambling Ice cream- Six x Neo**

**Light in the darkness- Six x Ruby**

**All of these would be able to tie into plots I had planned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or RWBY, if I did, Ironwood would not have gotten the Danaerys Targaryen Treatment**

Chapter 2: Meetings

Six was at Beacon with a bag over his shoulder and he was just trying to get rid of someone who was clearly only talking to him either for his reputation, or he was the most intimidating looking guy here.

"Look Cardin is it?" began Six, "I'm not looking to make friends at this point in time."

The guy he was talking to looked offended so Six continued "look it's nothing personal, I just don't trust easily."

And then an explosion was seen in the distance, _Oh boy a convenient distraction _thought Six leaving the armored guy.

He saw Girl in a Red hood and a girl in white standing near a blast mark and covered in soot. While facing a girl in black with a bow. A_ faunus_ thought Six.

"Weiss Schnee," said the girl in black "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!" said the now named Weiss Schnee.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," the girl in black continued.

"Wow, already somebody I don't like," said Six announcing his presence.

Everyone stared in his direction and Weiss got annoyed.

"How dare you, who do you think you…" but suddenly Six was right behind her.

"A spoiled rich girl who clearly bought her skill has no business acting like she's better than me. Because there is no substitute for experience," he said.

_When did he get behind me?_ Thought Weiss sweating.

_I didn't even see him move? _Thought Ruby

"Courier Six," said the Black-haired girl.

Everyone looked at her.

"You were about to ask him who he thinks he is," said the Black-haired girl to Weiss, "He is Courier Six, professional bounty hunter, runs his own firm called Mojave Express, known for going after high profile targets, 100 confirmed kills. Last target was one Blanco Muerto."

"And Remnant is now safer with that sick bastard dead," said Six.

Weiss was suddenly nervous and just grabbed the dust vial and stormed off.

"Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day," said the girl in red turning to the girl in black to greet her only for her to walk off.

The girl in red just fell on the ground depressed, "Welcome to Beacon," she mumbled sadly to herself.

_Curse my bleeding-heart_ thought Six as he walked over to the girl.

"Need a hand?" asked Six holding his hand out to Ruby.

(Later that evening)

Six was chilling in the corner of the Ballroom, not really feeling like sleeping. He heard something that sounded like arguing in the background but he ignored it.

He gave the illusion that he was asleep but he apparently looked depressed as the girl in red from this morning showed up in front of him.

"Hey," she said, "Is something the matter?" she asked, "What are you doing over here by yourself?"

Six chuckled, "I'm just not comfortable being with others really," he said. The girl giggled, "I hear you, I got moved ahead two years I left all my friends behind I hardly no anybody here."

_That is more relatable than you realize,_ thought Six.

"So why did you help me?"

Six shrugged, "Honestly I've could never turn someone like you down, someone full of innocence."

The girl smiled, "Well I'd like to properly introduce myself I'm Ruby," said the now named Ruby holding her hand out to Six.

"Six," he replied as he accepted her hand.

And so began the friendship of an innocent girl full of light, and a hardened killer lost in darkness. Things were indeed shaping up to be an interesting year.

**Okay I'd like to first apologize for the time skip, but I couldn't just think of any material to add to those scenes that were original and not boring. Anyway here's a fun thing, I actually have alternate scenes planned for depending on who the girl who gets with Six is, which I will comment on when we get to those scenes. Anyway, the deadline for the voting of this pairing, is when I get to through the events of Forever fall. **

**Also holy shit I just now realized how short this was. In my defense usually when writing a chapter, I have a starting point and an endpoint planned, and the length of the chapter is determined by how long it takes to get from event A to event B.**

**Anyway, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism, suggestions, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review, it really does help out a lot.**


	3. The Bird and the Hunter

**So people seem to like Light in the Darkness for pairings so far. Still time, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't my personal favorite. Possibly because the Yin Yang dynamics of Six and Ruby are similar to my own girlfriend. **

**Reminder for that the pairings are**

**Lucky Black Cat- Six x Blake**

**Gambling Icecream – Six x Neo**

**Light in the Darkness – Six x Ruby**

**Also I replied to a few of the reviews already and if people weren't aware, for whatever reason PMs aren't alerted to by email anymore.**

**Now for this chapter. I'm going to be doing something unpopular. I will explain my reasoning after the chapter. But warning, this might be the chapter that makes me lose all credibility. It's going to set the reviews ablaze. I ask you to bear with me till the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or RWBY, if I did, Clover would not have prioritized fighting Qrow over Tyrian**

Chapter 3: The bird and the hunter.

Six was heading to the cliffs after Ruby introduced him to Yang, he met Jaune and saw Schnee's attempts to woo Nikos.

Nikos certainly made better first impressions than Schnee. Was clearly humbler, plus due to the tournaments, she had actual experience.

But anyway, he had arrived at the cliffs and everyone else arrived.

After Ozpin and Goodwitch talked about teams and landing strategies (he swore he heard glass break at the mention of the partner being the first person they made eye contact with), he was launched.

He landed in the middle of a pack of Beowolves. He pulled out Sweet Revenge and Old Scratch and proceeded to shoot them up very quickly. As they disintegrated into smoke suddenly he pointed his guns at the bushes as he heard a sound.

But it was just the guy he from yesterday. He thinks his name was Cardin.

"Guess we are partner's now edgeman?" asked Cardin.

"Hn," said Six pocketing his guns, "Six," he said.

Cardin looked confused.

"My name," Six clarified, "if we're going to be partners I should at least give you that much.

"So what are you the Sixth most dangerous man on Remnant or something?" asked Cardin.

Six couldn't help it, he snickered.

"Did you just snicker?" asked Cardin smirking, "Well I'll be damned, Mr. Serious has a sense of humor."

Six shook his head, this was going to be a long initiation.

(Later)

So Six and Cardin eventually ran into Cardin's friends Russel and Dove. They found the relics chess pieces, and Six and Dove decided to go for a black bishop piece each. They headed towards the cliffs, heard a girl scream and then saw Ruby and others fighting a Nevermore and Death Stalker in the distance.

Six was originally intending to suggest they go help them.

However before he could open his mouth, the unlikely team found themselves surrounded by more evolved Beowolves, including an Alpha.

"Well shit," said Six.

"There are so many," said Russel freaking out.

"Relax Six has got this," said Cardin nudging Six.

"These are much more evolved, than the previous ones, plus there is an Alpha here," Six pointed out.

"What do you suggest we do then?" asked Dove.

"If you can keep the small fry off of me, I can handle the Alpha," said Six getting his guns out.

"You can leave this to us," said Cardin getting into his own pose, and Russel and Dove following his lead.

Cardin leapt at one of the beowolves wielding his mace, The Executioner, smacking it aside.

Russel jumped on ones back and stabbed his daggers, Shortwings, into the chinks in it's armor.

Dove got under a Beowolves guard and stabbed it in the gut with his sword Hallshott.

Six was meanwhile engaging the Alpha he pulled out Sweet Revenge and Old Scratch and opened fire. The Alpha was much sturdier than most Grimm he fought and lunged at him but he jumped back and fired again. This time the bullets left smoking craters upon impact.

"Hmm, I might have to use some of those techniques I learned from Sensei," said Six.

The Beowolf growled and swiped at Six but he caught it and threw the Beowolf over the horizon. The Alpha landed on it's feet and proceeded to charge at Six but Six got into a stance with his right arm out, and one that was paying close attention, would suddenly see an image of an Ursa appear behind him. He lunged at speeds that could not be seen by the naked eye, and caught the Alpha in a lariat and sent it flying, and also glanced a look at its weak spot.

"Perfect," he said, and he ran at the Beowolf and kicked it into the air. The he leapt up delivered a rising front kick that gave enough momentum to cause him to back flip as an image of a Nevermore appeared behind him and he pulled out Sweet Revenge and Old Scratch and fired as the barrels glowed and the bullets pierced the Alpha.

This did not go unseen by a certain cat faunus.

_Can that be? No must have been my imagination_.

(Later, because nothing else of note happens)

"Courier Six, Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, the four of you received the Black bishop pieces, from now you be known as Team SCRD (Sacred) led by Courier Six," announced Ozpin. Six saluted and walked off with his new team.

"So Courier Six? As in the Sixth most dangerous Mailman then?" asked Cardin smirking. Six could help but snicker as well. He watched as teams JNPR and RWBY were formed and heard Ozpin say things were shaping up to be an interesting year.

(That night)

Team SCRD had gone to bed and Six said he would give proper introductions in the morning.

Six actually decided to sleep this time, to save himself the trouble later. That was a mistake.

_For now he was in Frosthill again. Bound and gagged. Watched as that traitorous cockroach Ford shot his mentor Steven Randall. Marko smiled as he ordered the soldiers to fire on the citizens of Frosthill as Six was forced to just watch, unable to move unable to say anything, unable to scream. He cursed the names of the all, Ford, Brookshire, Marko. He was never going to be the same after this. He just heard Randall's voice in his head._

'_When you feel the cold tug of the grave calling you, fight through it, because he's just a man.'_

_But no, Marko was not just a man, he was a deathclaw in human skin. He was alive and Randall was dead. They were all dead, he wanted so badly to cry out._

Six fell out of his bed. He got up and stuggled to get up and get to the bathroom, he could feel himself starting to hyperventilate. He rushed to the bathroom and removed his breathing mask as he gasped. For it did not help with uncontrolled breathing.

He calmed down and saw his hand was shaking. He looked up into the mirror, but to his horror instead of seeing his own reflection he saw him. Marko Booth, the man in black.

_I just wanna see the look on your face when you realize you are no better than I am._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Six as he punched the mirror shattering it.

**Okay before I go over other stuff, let me go over the elephant in the room. **

**Yes the thing I mentioned before that I would get so much crap for, is having Six on Team CRDL, or in this case, Team SCRD. Now before you get out your pitchforks or rage quit this series, let me explain my reasoning.**

**Yes Cardin and his goons are douches. And yes he is the punching bag of fanfiction. But that's just the issue, CRDL being the punching bag has been done to death. Basically, I like CRDL bashing the way I like Let it Go from Frozen. Fun the first few times, but eventually it happens so much that I'm just sick of it.**

**Not to mention Team CRDL has hardly been seen at all outside of Jaunedice and Foreverfall. Heck I just learned while writing this that Dove apparently has his eyes closed most of the time. For all we know Cardin mellowed out after Jaune saved him as he looked grateful to Jaune for what he did and ashamed of how he had been acting. **

**So, one thing I hardly ever see done is have Team CRDL properly developed. I can count the amount of times I've seen that happen on one hand maybe 2. Usually they are just a punching bag. Now I have plans to develop Team CRDL and especially Cardin. And Cardin isn't exactly going to get off Scott free either. Let's just say that Forever Fall is gonna have additional content.**

**I just ask that you bear with me.**

**Now that that's out of the way. Probably not one of my best chapters. There were scenes that I just couldn't find ways to make exciting. But also I introduced Six's PTSD, and foreshadowed a "Sensei." Can you guess who he is? I'll give you a hint, he is an OC I have used in other fics, only he is altered a bit and is older than how I usually portray him.**

**Anyway, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism, suggestions, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review.**


	4. Training vs Experience

**Well now after the surprisingly positive response to last chapter, here's a chapter I've really been looking forward to writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or RWBY, if I did, Cinder would not be so one dimensional now.**

Chapter 4: Training vs Experience

Cardin was nervous. Why might he have been nervous you ask? Well that was because of his leader Six. He was currently furious. They had arrived at Grimm studies after team SCRD gave each other a run-down of their weapons, semblances, and fighting styles so Six could figure out how to coordinate them as leader in the future. Professor Port gave a weird story, Cardin thinks cabbages were mentioned, anyway it ended with him asking if anyone believes they embody the qualities of a true huntsman and the Schnee raised her hand. Cardin heard the desk under Six's hands crack.

And you were wondering why Cardin was nervous.

Six had had it with Schnee's attitude, especially towards Ruby. The fight with the Borbatusk was embarrassing, and Weiss shouted at Ruby for giving genuinely good advice only to use it anyway. After hearing her shout at Ruby Six decided enough was enough.

(Balcony)

Weiss was contemplating when a voice said "Wow way to make a bitch of yourself Schnee."

Weiss turned and saw Courier Six standing there.

"What could a ruffian like yourself possibly know about anything anyways?" asked Weiss still in a bad mood.

Suddenly she felt the air go cold. She couldn't see his face or his eyes but she could feel his glaring.

"I want you to say that again Schnee," said Six as he reached for his sunglasses, "Only this time," he began to remove them, "I want you to look me in the eye."

Weiss was shocked at what she saw. His right eye was blue and perfectly fine, but his left eye was milky white, normally seen in blind eyes, and had scarring around it, from both battle and surgery.

"Just as I thought," said Six putting his sunglasses back on.

He then stood with his back to her and said, "It is clear words aren't going get through to you, so we shall settle this in the ring, combat class is next as I recall." As Six began to walk away he decided to add, "It's time I teach you the difference between training and experience."

(later- Combat Class)

Professor Goodwitch had just finished discussing how combat class would go when she asked, "Now would anybody like to volunteer for the first match?"

Six raised his hand, "I would, and I would like to fight Schnee," he said.

"Very well," said Goodwitch, "Courier Six and Weiss Schnee please get into your combat gear and grab your weapons."

Weiss and Six went out to Grab their weapons. Weiss came back with Myrtenaster. But to everyone's surprise, Six came with not his usual dual guns, but a Katana.

"You use a sword, so to prove my point I shall also use a sword," said Six.

"Care to explain yourself Six?" asked Goodwitch.

"Apologies, you see there is only so much room on the Application forms so I only put in Sweet Revenge and Old Scratch as my weapons, as those are my personal favorite and the ones I most use. But in actuality, I'm a jack of all trades, so I have multiple weapons, to mirror that."

He gestured to his Katana, "This here is called Heatwave."

Goodwitch nodded accepting the explanation.

"Say Schnee," said Six, "I'm a bit of a gambling man, so what do you say we make a wager?"

Weiss blinked, "What kind of wager?" she asked.

Six smirked beneath his mask, "If you can land 3 hits on me, I'll surrender."

Weiss got angry, this arrogant ruffian thinks she won't be able to land 3 hits on him.

"And If I can beat you without being hit once, you will apologize to Ruby," added Six as he drew Heatwave.

Weiss drew her weapon, as Goodwitch shouted, "Begin."

Six lunged at Weiss and clashed with her faster then she could react.

Then for good measure, Six kicked Weiss in the gut sending her stumbling back as he slashed at her.

"Looks like I drew first blood," said Six snarkily.

Weiss was getting annoyed here and she lunged at Six with aid from her glyphs but to her surprise he sidestepped out of the way, then spun around and swept her of her feet with a kick. He delivered another blow to her abdomen.

Weiss rolled out of the way and got back up and leaped at Six and he dodged and slashed.

He taunted Weiss with the come on hand gesture, and she lunged once again and parried and kicked her way and then slashed with more force that sent her flying.

She felt a burning sensation when that last attack connected, huh perhaps that's why he called it Heatwave.

"Well Schnee, I think it's about time we wrap this up," said Six as he threw Heatwave at her.

She raised her weapon to block it as it flew over her but she Six get into a Wolf like stance and an image of a Beowolf appeared behind him.

_That stance, it can't be?_ Thought Blake in the stands.

Six lunged at Weiss and struck her as he landed behind her, then caught his Katana out of the air and slashed at her back.

"And with that Weiss Schnee's aura as dropped in the Red, making Courier Six the winner. Perhaps you'd like to explain what she did wrong Six," said Goodwitch.

"She assumed that all her training made her invincible when she didn't have the experience to back it up," said Six.

"Remember this Schnee, this is the difference, between training and experience," finished Six as he left Weiss to lay in a puddle of shame.

_There's no mistaking it_ thought Blake, _That was the leaping Beowolf Technique, one of the techniques of the order of the Iron Claw._

**And that is the chapter. So I just want to be clear on something, I am not bashing Weiss, I'm just having characters act in character at this point in time. So the Order of the Iron Claw will be explored later, and people who have read my other stories will likely end up recognizing it's leader.**

**Now for the pairings, Light in the Darkness is still in the lead. Even though somebody tried to cheat, I know you voted twice pitsacee.**

**Now next Arc, we will be having more interactions with Six and his team, and there will be a lot of drama. But this will lead to a well developed team.**

**Now if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review. It really does help out a lot.**


	5. Tension and Infighting

**Brain: You know it's really not a good idea to work on 4 fics at once, especially when one of them is a reading fic.**

**Me: Shut up you're not my dad!**

**Brain: No I'm your….. *sigh* why do I even bother.**

**Me: I like Cheese**

**Brain: yes…. Yes you do**

**Hello everyone, we are finally gonna get through the events of Jaunedice and Forever Fall. Which also means I'll finally be able to get into interactions between Six and the rest of his team. Yay!**

**I have no clue why I just said yay. My mind is wandering as I type this so I'm just gonna start with an Omake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or RWBY, I'm running out of creative stuff to say lol.**

Omake: Cardin introduces Six to Video Games 1

Six and Cardin are just sitting in their dorm, playing a video game at Cardin's suggestion.

"Is that closing?" asked Cardin at something happening.

"Did they just close us off and nobody else?!" asked Six.

"Yes they sure did," said Cardin.

Suddenly a notification popped up on the game they were playing.

"What?! The Carbuncle ate itself?!" shouted Six reading the notification aloud which just got Cardin to burst out into hysterical laughter.

"What does that even mean?!" shouted Six as Cardin just continued laughing.

"I can't think of four words that had less to do with our situation!" shouted Six.

Six just went to the window and shouted up to Pyrrha and Jaune who were training on the roof, "Terrible news guys the Carbuncle ate itself!"

"Oh my Oum!" said Cardin laughing harder.

Six sat back down and sighed, "My mind is just pudding, I have pudding brain."

"Oh my," said Cardin even letting out a snort from laughing so hard, "Sweet Oum the Carbunkle at itself."

Six actually began to chuckle a bit, "It's like the kind of shit you would say to a spy after dropping of the brief case full of government secrets for him."

"The chocolate Mousse is not in season," said Six now reaching for his sunglasses, "The Carbunkle ate itself," he added pulling them off epicly.

"I did read the correctly?" asked Cardin after composing himself, "The Carbuncle ate itself?"

"Yeah," said Six, "I don't even know what a Carbuncle is, I better go look it up."

Chapter 5: Tension and Infighting

Teams JNPR, RWBY, and even CFVY were sitting outside the infirmary. Glynda and Opzin walked out, with serious expressions.

"This should not have happened," said Ozpin, "As if team infighting wasn't bad enough, now the entirety of Team SCRD is unconscious and in critical condition, Six and Cardin in particular."

Ozpin glanced at everyone present, "I need to know what could have happened to lead up to this incident."

Jaune decided to speak up due to him being partially responsible, "It all started a few days ago in the cafeteria"

A few days ago

Jaune was picking at his food while Nora was telling a story with Ren interjecting. Six was separated from the rest of his team getting more pizza as he was apparently addicted to that stuff.

Pyrrha finally decided to speak up, "Jaune? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" he responded.

Ruby decided to jump in here, "It's just that you seem a little... not okay..."

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" said Jaune as he held up a thumb nervously before his attention was directed by Cardin, Dove, and Russel laughing at a rabbit faunus girl mocking her.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha stated.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune defended nervously.

"He's a bully," Stated Ruby

Jaune scoffed and said "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"He knocked your books out of your arm in the hallway," said Blake.

"He active your shield in the classroom door getting you stuck," added Ruby.

"He put you in your own locker and rocketed it to a random location," added in Yang.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune shouted defensively.

"We literally had to ask Six for help to track you down," said Weiss, "He actually seemed rather annoyed when he heard it was because of Cardin."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask," said Pyrrha.

"Ooooh!" said Nora standing up with a crazy grin, "We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone," said Jaune.

Sure enough at that moment they heard the Rabbit faunus cry in pain as Cardin is pulling on her ear.

"Ow! That hurts!" she said in paun, "Please, stop..."

Cardin just continued to laugh, "I told you it was real!"

"What a freak!" said Russel laughing.

Then suddenly the feminine cries of pain were replaced by masculine ones, for Cardin was now the one screaming in pain, for Six was now their grabbing his wrist.

"So this is what you've been up to while my back was turned Cardin," said Six in a stern voice, "I'll have you know I do not tolerate racism, if I catch you picking on faunus students again, I'll break more than just your wrist." With that Six went to retrieve his pizza as the rest of his team walked away with angry glares.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang were curious. Weiss recalled how quickly Six appeared behind her when they met. At first she thought it was some kind of teleportation semblance, but she saw the ground and saw skid marks. Six didn't teleport, he got there at high speeds. Yang noticed that as well as picked up a familiar smell, a smell that resembled an engine overheating. And Blake picked up an extra familiar scent, one that she recalled during her time with Adam, the smell of burning flesh.

Six was officially curious about coffee, for this professor had a different reaction then Ozpin. Although there were rumors that he actually drank hot cocoa. But anyway, the subject was of personal interest to himself, and unbeknownst to him to Cardin as well, although in a different way and for different reasons.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" said Professor, sorry DOCTOR Oobleck, as he zoomed all over the place, "-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" At this point he took a break from zooming. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

A few faunus students raised their hands as did Velvet.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" said Oobleck taking another sip of coffee, "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang!" Six nodded at that, he had mixed feelings of the White Fang, he even did a job for them at one point, he felt they had the right idea but the wrong execution. The fact was, Words alone wouldn't always work, sometimes bloodshed was needed, maybe it was because he came from a land where it was mostly kill or be killed, but he was more sympathetic to the White Fang then most people. "Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss raised her hand and Oobleck called on her, "The battle of Fort Castle."

Cardin got wide-eyed at this moment as it reminded him of his father's bad days.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" said Oobleck.

Cardin was so lost in thought on his father that he didn't realize he unconsciously threw his pencil at a sleeping Jaune.

"Hey!" shouted Jaune drawing the attention of Doctor Oobleck.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" said Oobleck being all excited and zooming up to his face.

Cardin decided he was going to roll with this, anything to get his mind off his dad.

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." said Jaune getting all nervous as Pyrrha tried to discreetly give him the answer, "...had over that guy's stuff..." Pyrrha tried cupping her hands over here eyes, while Six noticed and thought that was a bad way to try to give the answer, "Uhh... Binoculars!"

Everyone else laughed while Pyrrha and Six both facepalmed although for different reasons.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" said Oobleck in a disappointed voice.

Cardin for a brief moment went pale as he once again thought of his father, and it was more clear this time.

_The animals! They are tearing us apart?! What the fuck was General Lagune thinking?! How could he not have taken their night vision into account?! Please let me survive the night! Please let me make it home to my fiancé!_

Cardin trying to compose himself decided to give an answer that would give him less trauma, "I know it's easier to train an animal for a soldier."

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" said Pyrrha mockingly.

Cardin began to get triggered at this point, "What? You got a problem?" he snarled.

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Said Pyrrha as Cardin got angrier.

But it was what Blake said that set him over the edge, "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured," she turned to Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin was at the breaking point here, what did they know, about that battle, the effect it had on his father, the nights of screaming, the flailing and hitting him and his mom when he doesn't know where he is. The calls about domestic abuse when he was simply confused and not recognizing him and his mom at those points.

Cardin was about to stand up and pick a fight, when Oobleck said, "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat."

Cardin sat down, not that he could do anything in front of Six, whom he was currently having mixed feelings about. He could barely get a read on the guy.

"You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings," said Oobleck before continuing class.

That night

Cardin climbed back in through his window looking happy.

"Well boys," he said to Russel and Dove, "Jauney-boy is now officially our lackey."

"Yeah but," said Dove sounding nervous.

"What?!" asked Cardin getting annoyed at his good mood being nearly ruined.

"What will we do when Six finds out?" asked Dove, for Six wasn't there, he was off doing… what ever he does at this time, he doesn't exactly confide in them.

"Simple Six is not gonna find out," said Cardin glaring, as they all just agreed, for if six found out, they would probably get more then a broken wrist.

**I was finally able to get to the part of adding more depth to Cardin.**

**Now first apologies for being gone so long. I had a lot happening to me, in the middle of writing this and the others, I was suddenly not working for a while. It got to a point where I was actually in financial debt, I was stressed out and possibly going through depression, and as a normally positive person, that is very unfun and very unfamilar feeling. But I'm now working a lot again, out of debt, and my life is now back on track.**

**Now this arc is gonna be 3 chapters, this one, the events in forever fall, and then the fallout… no pun intended. In that last one, I'm gonna be having a needed bonding session with Team SCRD as well as needed character development for Six. And then we'll be off to the Volume 1 finale.**

**So Six's thoughts on the White Fang, as well as the mentions of Cardin's father, were stuff I originally intended for later chapters, but felt I could reasonably add them here and make the chapter more exciting.**

**Anyway if you have any questions comments, concerns, constructive criticism, suggestions, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review, it really does help out a lot.**


End file.
